


A Present To Remember

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Wolfstar Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Remus wakes to find Sirius, naked, wrapped like a present on the sofa
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Wolfstar Secret Santa 2019





	A Present To Remember

Remus woke up to an empty bed. This was odd, as Sirius loved to sleep in. Even on Christmas, the man loved to sleep until at least 11.

“Sirius?” Remus peeked his head into the washroom, thinking maybe he was there, but it was empty.

The search continued until he reached the living room.

“What are you doing?” Sirius was under the tree, covered in wrapping paper. “Actually, how in Merlin’s name did you manage to wrap yourself?”

“James may have flooed in this morning.”

“Did he now?” All Remus could do was shake his head.

“So, are you going to unwrap your present?” Sirius actually winked.

“Actually, I think I want a cuppa first.” And Remus, in fact, went ahead and made his morning tea, drinking it very slowly, making Sirius on the sofa in the wrapping for another half an hour.

“Come on, Moony,” Sirius whined, “it’s uncomfortable in here.”

“A problem of your own making,” Remus replied as he sauntered over to his boyfriend. 

Remus began unwrapping the paper very slowly and deliberately, allowing his fingers to glide teasingly along the exposed flesh. As he reached the bottom of Sirius’ torse, he made sure his hands glided along his hips, avoiding the growing erection intentionally. Finally, all the paper was removed.

Remus’ lips started at Sirius’ ankles, moving upwards. He stopped at the groin, breathing over Sirius’ now fully erect dick. His tongue licked a stripe from the base to tip, eliciting a soft moan.

Wicked grin on his face, Remus took the whole member into his mouth in one practiced fluid motion, causing Sirius to buck his hips. Remus pressed his tongue against the soft seam on the underside as he slowly pulled his face up before sucking his way back to the base. After repeating this pattern for a few minutes, he released his boyfriend with a pop accented by Sirius’ whine. Remus began kissing and biting his way back up, licking his boyfriend’s nipples, allowing the moisture combined with the air to make them all the more sensitive before twisting them as he left a bite shaped bruise on Sirius’ collar bone. 

“On your stomach,” He whispered as he applied a wordless lubrication spell on his fingers. 

Once Sirius was settled on his stomach, Remus slipped the first finger in, then another as he prepped Sirius’ ass, occasionally stroking his sweet spot.

“Moony, please, aaaahhhh, please, I want you.”

Remus positioned himself over his boyfriend, lining up the head of his leaking dick with Sirius’ twitching asshole. Slowly, he pushed in, stopping once he reached full hilt. At first, he pumped slowly, almost teasingly, before pulling out. 

“On top,” he commanded. Sirius scrambled up to sit on his lover’s lap, sinking on slowly. Remus grabbed Sirius’ left hip, his right hip around his throat lightly. After a few strokes of Sirius riding him, Remus moved his right hand to Sirius’ dick, allowing the man to thrust into his hands as he rose on and fell on his dick. It didn’t take long for him to come, hot cum on Remus’ hand, and asshole clenching his dick. Remus took the opportunity to grab Sirius’ hips proper, using his werewolf strength to pull him up and down faster and faster until he climaxed against Sirius’ prostate. 

After a quick cleaning spell, Remus picked up a spent Sirius, carrying him back to bed. He held Sirius until both men fell asleep. Neither men would be seen at the Potters that year.


End file.
